


Spoiled:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Coffee, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e23 Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (Until the End is Near), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Spoiling/Spoiled, Swimming, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets spoiled after his exposure to the sarin, What does Steve do for him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Spoiled:

*Summary: Danny gets spoiled after his exposure to the sarin, What does Steve do for him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was sitting under the shaded umbrella on the private beach of their home, as he watches his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, do his usual swim. He felt very spoiled, & has no complaints against it.

 

He felt so guilty for taking so long on figuring out his feelings, & he knew that Steve was worried about him not feeling the same way. But, He did, & they had a great night celebrating their new relationship, & status as a couple. The Men knew that they belonged to each other forever.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts, as he watched his lover come out of the ocean, **“Damn, He ** _really_** looks gorgeous”**, The Blond thought to himself. Steve spotted him, & smiled, He went straight over to him, so he could get his morning kiss to start his day off right officially.

 

“Hey, Baby, How are you feeling ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, as the couple shared a kiss. “I am just fine, Feeling a little bit spoiled”, Steve smiled at that, The Five-O Commander sat down to join him. Danny cuddled & snuggled up against him, Despite being wet.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Breakfast In Bed, Coffee, Waiting on me hand & foot”, The Former Seal said in response to that. “You deserve it, You really scared the hell out of me, When you went down because of the sarin, I just wanted to make you feel better”, Steve said, as they kissed sweetly. 

 

“You did, I love you so much for that”, The Loudmouth Detective reassures him, as they watched the beautiful scenery in front of them. Steve felt like the luckiest men in the world. He said, “I love you, Danno, I love you too”, & they spent some time together.

 

The End.


End file.
